Satisfied
by OutstandingWonder
Summary: Song Fic. One Shot. When Ladybug must stand up in front of a crowd to lie her mind, she goes back to the past. The song is Satisfied, from 'Hamilton: An American Musical'.


WARNING: THIS FIC HAS A HUGE AMOUNT AMOUNT OF ANGST, BUT ALSO A LOT OF FLUFF SO GO GET TISSUES.

The lyrics are between bars (-)

Song: Satisfied from Hamilton the Musical.

Enjoy~

\- "Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now, everyone, give it up for the maid of honor: Angelica Schuyler!" -

Mayor Bourgeois stood up from his place behind the stage's microphone, and walked slowly towards it. He coughed first, but then his voice could be heard rising over the crowd.

"Settle down! Settle down folks!" he started "First of all, I want to thank everyone who has come today, it has been a wonderful celebration. Now, lets welcome our dear savior, everyone's friend! Lets have the honor to listen to some words from the girl who has been watching over Paris for the past two years... Ladybug, would you come up?"

Ladybug didn't want to, but she had to keep her act up. It was just a 'speech'... What could go wrong?

\- "A toast to the groom," -

"Ehr, okay. Thanks Mr. Mayor." she sounded nervous, something she didn't want to sound like. "Well, hi everybody. Thanks to all the people who came. Like Mayor Bourgeois said, it is a real pleasure to have you here to share our joy."

Their joy... People clapped their hands, but then silent to carefully hear her words. Oh, she had to continue...

"You all know why we are here. It has been officially announced that Chat Noir-" she made a little pause to herself.

\- "To the bride," -

"-and Volpina have started a relationship! How romantic is that? As I've seen them really and truly happy so far. I hope it stays that way." She looked the couple's way. They seemed so happy. At least Volpina did, she didn't intend to make eye contact with Chat Noir. She was avoiding it, actually.

\- "From your sister" -

"I, personally, want to wish them the best of luck in what comes. I know things related to our superhero duties have complicated during this last period, but you both have survived that pressure."

\- "Who is always by your side." -

"We all four have." She turned her vision to Queen Bee, who was sitting next to Mayor Bourgeois. Of course. She always did.

"Sure thing!" Queen Bee shouted. "We've all become closer this past few weeks."

'You have no idea' Ladybug's mind shouted.

"And it will stay like that, honey" Ladybug smirked at her pun, while Queen Bee cringed beside Chat Noir. Volpina smiled. She didn't want to see how Chat Noir had reacted, she was trying to ignore him. ", don't worry."

\- "To your union." -

Ladybug noticed her glass was still in her hand. Her head started saying things that were pretty far away of what she truly believed. It had before, but not that far away. They were

similar things. This time, it was the absolute opposite.

"I want to raise this glass for you two. For the wish you always stay together, no matter what."

\- "~To your union! To the revolution!~" -

"Lets all wish for your bond to stay strong no matter what those who are evil put in front of us. Lets all raise a glass for all of this to be over soon, too... Please." Ladybug smiled. The crowd laughed and cheered.

\- "And the hope that you provide." -

"For you to be happy as who you are, and for you to smile every day like you have before today."

She could hear Chat Noir's tough growl to himself. What was she doing now?

\- "May you always" -

Her head was just too far away from her. She was just worried that her heart didn't crush. It did anyway. "And, most importantly... May you two always-"

\- "~Be Satisfied~" -

"Be satisfied."

Satisfied.

Couldn't it be another word? Did it have to be 'satisfied'?

It hurt, it really did. She could feel Chat Noir's eyes in her. She returned his glare. The eye contact she wanted to avoid was happening.

His eyes in hers were just to much. And all the feelings she was trying to swallow came up her throat as his intense green eyes hit hers. Everything... Memories, dreams, and even her most inner thoughts came to her mind, all at once. Her world just spun. Oh, shoot.

\- "REWIND" -

Her memories came back, but the first one stayed. The first time her feelings appeared. It was during their Weekly-Wednesday-Nocturne-Patrol.

\- "I remember that night, I just might-

"I remember that night, I just might-

"I remember that night, I remember that- " -

It comes, and it hurts.

Rewind.

\- "I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days." -

Patrol, as usual, had been okay. Queen Bee had taken the first route, Volpina the second, as usual. Chat and Ladybug decided to switch. It had been a long time since they had changed their patrol route. It was good to change once in a while.

Marinette swung her yoyo from rooftop to rooftop. This was a route they had both designed back when they were fifteen. and they both used to patrol it together. They used to patrol everyday, actually. They used their nights to practice their fighting skills. Akumas were hard work for noobies like them. Practice was needed, and useful.

She was right above the Siene when she saw a group of Marines. Chat had been seeing hot guys in marine suits for two years and they hadn't switched once? Wow. How cruel.

\- "I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise." -

Ladybug made her way down to them. It was an advanced time of the night... At least 4... Why were they there?

"Hey guys... What are you doing around the city at this time?"

"Oh, hey Ladybug" one of them said. He had blond hair, just like Chat's, but his eyes were blue. "We were just waiting for Chat Noir, this is our meeting spot."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked. "Is Chat Noir having a double-double life and he didn't tell me?" The thought of it made Marinette laugh... A double-double life would be horrible.

The Marines laughed too. "No, we also patrol at Wednesdays." a brown haired boy says. "We started a year or so ago, and Chat Noir always has been around when we have... We always talk."

"Oh, that's nice from him." she smiles. That explained him always finishing after her their patrol routes.

"Ladybug, can I take a picture with you? Please? I already have a dozen with Chat Noir!" a red-haired kid says, while extending his phone to the sky. Her glaze looked up and found the moon. Other kids also surrounded her, but she still looked up to the sky.

\- "I remember that dream-like candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place." -

The moon was just so beautiful. Maybe the fact of it being like that that day makes it's memory even better. What brought her gaze down was a little Marine boy snatching her yoyo from her hip... Huh?

"Hey, give it back!" she snapped to the little boy. Where was respect those days?

"Just five minutes! I want to see it!" he cried.

"Can I take a picture with you now?"

"Me too!"

"Can I have your phone number?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. They were worse than Chat Noir.

"I've already tried, Sam. Don't even..." said Chat's husky voice in the dark of an alley... 'Stupid mangy alley-cat', she thought. He had scared her.

\- "But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time when I saw your face." -

I turned around to see Chat as he stepped out of the dark... He looked different. Very different. She noticed his unusual happiness, but there was something in his eyes that was different. Like... Hunger? Whatever it was, she was sure she would never forget the time when that face appeared instead of the annoying Chat Noir.

\- "I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame." -

"Though you all guys are my friends, I have to clear out the girl is mine. So give her her belongings back... And back off."

Of course he was protective. He had been protecting even with Queen Bee back when she got her Miraculous. Jealousy almost ate Chat Noir alive. He suffered, but she had a good time watching his nerves wear out.

The Marines did what Chat Noir said. Ladybug was sure they didn't always take Chat Noir that seriously, but the way he had reacted was even new to her. He wasn't being that possessive... Not to her at least. She knew he always said that so the guys would go away. She always allowed it.

Chat Noir walked up to Ladybug and looked down to her.

"Hi, bugaboo. How was your chat-patrol experience?"

\- "And when you say 'hi' I forgot my dang name." -

"Argh, eh-" she stuttered... Why did she stutter? This wasn't Adrien. "It was ok, I guess. I hadn't patrolled this side of the city since we were-"

"Fifteen? I know. I felt the same." he said. "So, wanna go to the Tower? It is a beautiful night and I would be honored to share the starred sky with you, m'lady~"

\- "Set my heart aflame." -

She blinked once. Twice. His flirting was affecting her even more than before. This was not normal. At all.

"Then lets go" she said, gaining back her 'Ladyflow', as they both called it. "I don't want to leave the stars waiting."

\- "Every part aflame." -

He extended his hand to take hers, and she accepted his with pleasure. Their hands touching felt weird. It felt as they were meant to be joined.

This was definitely not a normal patrol.

\- "This is not a game." -

They rushed to their usual seats up in the Tower. Volpina and Queen Bee always took their times to finish their patrols, so they still had an hour as always. They would go to the Tower and watch the lightning city from the height. They didn't talk, they never did. And so, while they were there, Ladybug's mind started popping out questions.

"What was all that stuttering about?"

"Don't tell me you actually li-"

"Marinette, what's going on?" she was sure that tiny voice was not hers, but was from the little demi-goddess in her earings.

'I don't know, Tikks... This is new' she answered.

"Have you ever been happy, Ladybug?"

\- "You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied" -

Chat's voice had asked something, and she was still fighting with Tikki over why this was not a crush on Chat Noir.

"Huh?" she snapped from her thoughts.

Chat chuckled. His smile seemed so pure to her. It was like another arrow hitting her heart like all of him had done just a few minutes ago.

"I said..." he leaned down to her again, his green-cat eyes sharp on her bluebell eyes "Have you ever been happy?"

"I am happy" Ladybug whispered. "Why wouldn't I be happy? My family's in good health, I have good friends, my-"

"Has your crushed ever noticed you?" his deep voice left her simply defenseless. She didn't know what to answer... Wait, how does he know?

"Erh-"

"He hasn't"

"But I'm happy anyway." she lied.

"No, you're not. You've never been satisfied in that matter."

\- "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself" -

"I still don't get you Chat. That I've never had talked to him without stuttering and that I'll never get to be his girlfriend doesn't mean I'm not happy."

\- "You're like me, I'm never satisfied." -

"You've never been a hundred-percent happy. You've always struggled because you've never been satisfied. You've never been satisfied because your crush has never put his eyes on you..."

Ladybug remained silent... She hadn't told him anything. He had discovered all this things about her life by himself.

"Just like me, you've never been satisfied."

"Aren't you happy, Chat?"

"I am happy, but I want more. You know what I want, and what I've begged you for two years."

\- "Is that right?" -

"So you're still trying?" the fact that he was still desperately in love with her made her heart shrunken even more. She felt something for Chat, she just couldn't place it. She never could.

"You know me too well, bugaboo. I'll never stop trying."

\- "I've never been satisfied" -

"Not until you let me in." he finally said.

She was willing to let him in, but she still had to go through some things before telling him her feelings.

\- "My name is Angelica Schuyler..." -

"You know how I am. Though I seem brave and charismatic you're the only one who knows how I acted out first day in business."

"You we're clumsy, insecure..." he murmured to himself.

"Mrs. Maladroit in all her glory." she joked. He laughed... Oh, that laugh again.

"You're not her anymore though. I'll let you be Mrs. Noir instead. That suits better, doesn't it?" he leaned

closer to her. They still shared an intense glaze.

"I think I'll be taking it." she honestly said.

\- "Alexander Hamilton~" -

"If you take it, you'll have to deal with this handsome, kind, geek teenage kid that smells like camembert."

"You forgot the 'annoying' part, Chat." she teased again. "But, I'll be glad to take it. I know you enough."

"You don't know who I am, though."

\- "Where's your family from?" -

"Who are you then, Chat Noir?" she leaned closer.

\- "Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done," -

"You know how rules are..." he whispered only a few centimetres away. "We can't know yet."

"You've always been the one to ask, kitty. You should be taking this advantage."

"Still, I think my identity is irrelevant. In fact, I am more like myself while the costume is on." he confesses. "You'll have to wait until our one year anniversary as an officially married couple to know."

\- "Just you wait," -

"Oh, you'll make me wait? How shameful" they were mere inches apart. They both knew they wanted to close that little distance.

"Best things always come last, my love."

\- "Just you wait." -

A little peck finished the conversation. They sure wanted more, but Volpina and Queen Bee were shouting in the distance and they had to break apart. If only they had a little more time... It was already 5.

"I'll see you soon, m'lady." he said, still sitting close to each other. "Bon nite."

"Adieu, cherri." she murmured.

She went home, she de-transformed. She sighed.

"Ok, what the heck was that?" Tikki shouted.

\- "So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level. What the hell is the catch?" -

"I have no idea." the holder managed to say, "It was all so-"

"Stupid? Childish? Stupid?" Marinette had never heard Tikki that angry before, but she didn't mind her rage.

"Romantic~" Marinette sighed again. "Too romantic, even for me. Are you sure that was real?"

"What? That question about his identity? Oh, yes, it was real. And you know what it was too? Stupid!"

"He's got me spinning round, Tikki." she let herself fall on her bed.

"Ugh! You two are going to make me collapse! In all my years as a demigod I had never had such a flirty holder couple. You are just- just unbelievable!" the kwami said, then flying to Marinette's pillow and muffling a high-pitched scream under it.

Marinette laughed, still talking only to herself.

\- "It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. You see it, right?" -

"It just felt so right! Oh, and that kiss!" Marinette's excited voice was too high for a teenage girl at 5 in the morning "Tikki the kiss was amazing!"

"It was just a peck, Marinette. No big deal."

"No big deal? Who are you? What did you do to my kwami?"

"I'm just mad at you, biscuit. You asked Chat Noir his identity. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes" she said without any hesitation. "And I'm not sorry because I did. It has been 2 years, Tikki. It felt like it was time. I feel like revealing-"

"You can't!" Tikki snapped, making Marinette upset. "You can't reveal because it would be too dangerous!"

"I'm glad you have faith in me. Thanks for your support." she said sarcastic. "I don't care about the risks, Tikks. My feelings are way to strong. Can't you see? And I can manage danger, thanks."

"Oh, I see them" Tikki said, still angry.

\- "The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes,

everything we said in total agreement. It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance.

A bit of a posture: it's a bit of a stance." -

"We never talk after patrol, Tikki. We use to watch the city. Conversations are anormal!"

"You know what's anormal too? Your confusion."

"My confusion won't ruin my precious moment of happiness. Nothing will."

\- "He's a bit of a flirt but I might give him a chance." -

"Marinette, haven't you always hated Chat Noir for his non-stop annoy?"

"I used to think of Chat Noir as a bother just when he started with his awful puns. I never said he was annoying."

Tikki imitated Marinette.

"Ha! 'Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces but he is no thief.'" Tikki acted. "Come on, Marinette."

"I'm actually thinking about letting him in."

"YOU WHAT?"

\- "I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?" -

"You want to be with someone you don't know?!"

"Oh, come on Tikki. How many Ladybugs have fallen for their Chat Noir's?"

Tikki murmured frustrated, "All of them..."

"So what makes me any different?" Marinette smiled, but then her smiled vanished. "He didn't want to tell me his identity anyway."

\- "His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance: He is penniless, he's flying by the sit of his pants." -

"He was avoiding it." Marinette realised. "He doesn't want me to know."

"Oh, goodness. What if he's from anti-governmental general and wants to take Paris down with his powers?" Tikki said.

"Don't overreact, Tikki. Perhaps he's insecure, just like me. Don't be a scaredy-cat."

"Are you serious right now?" Tikki flew over to Marinette's face. The look in her face not showing a single feeling... Like a white canvas.

"If he doesn't tell me I wouldn't mind, Tikki. Whoever he is, it is Chat."

\- "Handsome, boy does he know it." -

"I'm going to tell him my feelings. End of discussion, Tikks."

The next morning went out normally. Then, during break, Marinette went up to her friend.

"Alya, what if I told you I don't like Adrien anymore?"

"I wouldn't believe you." she responded, a little to avoiding for her liking.

Marinette looked down. Had Alya always been like that? Had she done something?

"Are you angry with me?" Marinette asked,

"No, girl." she sighed, "I'm just thinking. Don't ask, please."

Marinette gave Alya her space after their talk. She let her be, and she started thinking how her conversation with Chat Noir would be that night.

\- "Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it." -

When the clock stroked twelve Ladybug was flying through the city, a grin in her face. She saw Chat Noir in the distance, with confusion in his eyes.

"I though this was my patrol night... What brings the gracious queen to her knight tonight?"

Ladybug smiled. Here came the butterflies in her stomach again.

\- "I want to take him far away from this place" -

She walked closer to Chat Noir, and the second she is about to talk someone else lands in the rooftop they were on.

"We need to tal-"

"Ladybug, can I talk to you?" Volpina said quietly.

Ladybug turned her face to her. She seemed a little dizzy, probably because she had flown her way over there.

"Sure, what about?"

"Erh, could we talk alone?" the fox looked down when she saw Chat Noir... Was she blushing?

"I'll continue my patrol." he said out loud, then he came close to Ladybug and whispered to her ear. "And we'll have that talk as soon as you are over, my queen."

'Oh jeez, let Volpina be quick.' she thought when Chat Noir kissed her upper neck, where her polka-dotted suit finished. His lips her soft in her skin. She felt loved. Not only that, but she felt 'in love'.

Volpina didn't notice the little gesture.

He leapt away, and left the two girls alone.

"Okay, go ahead." Ladybug said, sitting down over the edge of the building, a smile still in her face.

\- "Then I turn and see my sisters face and she is-" -

"Okay, uhm... I-" she seemed to flustered... was she okay? "I- I'll just say it, ha ha...

I like Chat Noir."

\- "Helpless~" -

"What?" Ladybug muttered, grin instantly fading from her lips.

"It has been like that for a while, let me explain!" she said, a smile in her face. Her eyes sparkling in joy. "It started when he finished off Captain Hardrock last month! He came close-"

Ladybug's ears became deaf when she saw her face.

\- "And I know she is-" -

"Come on Ladybug, listen. I'm totally serious!" Volpina shook Ladybug's shoulders when she didn't answer her question.

\- "Helpless~" -

"He made a flirty pun. I know Chat Noir can be flirty with every single girl that comes close to him but that little sentence somehow made me totally fall for him- Hey are you still listening?" she was talking way too fast for any piece of Marinette's crushed mind to understand. She was shocked, just looking to Volpina's eyes.

\- "And her eyes are just-" -

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening."

"Okay, so I've been thinking about it and the more we talk the more I like him! You need to help me!"

\- "Helpless~" -

"Help you?" Ladybug asked, still astonished.

"Yes! Can you help me come closer to him! Maybe we could organize a date! Or something! You told me the other day you didn't like him, right? Please, LB, I'm counting on you!"

She was so stupid.

Marinette held her tears.

She sighed, a little fake smile in her face. She had told her she didn't love Chat Noir...

Six months ago.

"I'll help you." she said without thinking, hesitation showing in 'you'.

"Oh thank you, Ladybug, you are the best!" Volpina screamed, then hugging her. The fox smiled to the bug once more before leaping away.

She stared at her until she couldn't see her anymore. Then, she swore the floor under her crumbled. Her knees couldn't take her weigh and she fell to them.

The tears started flowing without permission.

She thought she could be happy. She thought nothing would come across her and Chat Noir- That no one would get hurt if she forgot about Adrien and stick with Chat.

She had been so stupid…

"M'lady, are you alright?"

Chat was behind her, on his knees too. His right hand on her back.

She couldn't right now. She quickly turned around to face him with tears flowing down her face. She was too crushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chat." she muttered, then running and jumping of the building, then using her yoyo to something she couldn't remember anymore.

"Ladybug, wait!" he ran after her, but she was too fast. She was running from her destiny. Running from an illusion she had thought could come true. Had she said she had been stupid?

When arriving home, she cried herself out.

"Why did you agree, dear?" Tikki tried to reason with her on why it was a bad idea. She wasn't angry, but she was sorry.

\- "And I realise-" -

"I was so stupid, Tikki... You were right. Chat and I could never be together."

"Why not? You gave me so many reasons on why it was posible. Why go back now?"

"As there are reasons on why it is posible, there are-" she sobbed. "reasons on why I just... can't."

\- "Three fundamental truths at the exact same time." -

They talked. Nights went by, and when Volpina's date night with Chat came, she was in charged on leading Chat to the whole setup.

They encountered in the Tower, a place that was pretty much sacred for them.

"It's been a while, my dear. Hey, - Where are you taking me? -" he said when Ladybug grabbed his hand.

It was probably the last time she was going to grab his hand.

"- I'm about to change your life. -" she answered.

Chat smiled.

"- Then by all means, lead the way -, m'lady."

As she leaped, as she was letting Chat go for Volpina's happiness, the reasons she gave Tikki on why she couldn't popped in order.

\- Number 1: -

\- "I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.

My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one

So I'm the oldest and the wittiest, and the gossip in New York City is insidious.

And Alexander is penniless...

Ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less." -

"First of all. I was chosen as Ladybug to fight. I was chosen to be a savior, to be a leader. I was chosen to fight and finish the evil that rose two years ago. I was not chosen to fall in love with my fighting partner. Putting everything we feel for each other aside, we are nothing more than a Superhero duo with a city to protect. We can't let love distract us. It can't distract me over all. I'm the only one who can de-evilize akumas. I'm the strongest, the most loved. I'm Ladybug. I can't let anything distract me from my job. And even though Chat Noir doesn't have the same responsibilities as I do, I still consider him as my equal, and I will never look less of him. I'll always care about him, even if he's powers are stolen."

\- "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." -

"Hey guys- What are you doing here? What's all this?" Chat looked surprised, as they landed in the rooftop. It was lighted up with candles. A little picnic basket, some wine. He looked down to Ladybug, whose hand was still on his, and smiled.

"Well," Queen Bee said, as she slipped up to their side. "We were thinking you-

\- "Schuyler?" -

"-and Volpina don't know each other a lot so we decided to set this up for you!"

His eyes looked confused. He hoped it was her, which broke even more her already damaged soul.

"What about us?" he whispered to Ladybug.

"Don't say anything, Chat, just try. Perhaps Volpina-"

"You know I would never-"

\- "My sister." -

"Chat, please... Try."

He let her hand go and walked close to her. Another reason came to her mind.

\- Number 2: -

\- "He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler Sister

That elevates his status. I'd

Had to be naive to set that aside

Maybe that is why

I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride." -

"He doesn't know my identity, and I don't know how he is going to react when he finds out I'm just a bakers daughter. Maybe having the tittle of Ladybug makes him have a better image of me, and that image is what he has fallen for. If he had fallen for Marinette, things would be different. Everyone thinks Marinette doesn't have any secrets, while Ladybug is hiding her identity. Everyone is seeking for her identity as a civilian. If someone saw us after a reveal, then they would suspect. They would start looking for a young couple with blue and blond hair. I'm just too important and too exposed to Paris' gossip for me to tangle myself up in a relationship. Volpina is not that important, she's not

'Ladybug'.

Things between us are too risky. I'll never know if they would actually work out, either."

\- "Nice going, Angelica, he was right. You will never be satisfied." -

"Well, Chat, how about we sit?" Volpina asked, smiling. She saw her smile so bright. She saw her flawless in her talking, not nervous at all. She truly wanted this, didn't she?

\- "Thank you for all your service" -

"I've brought croissants, I know they are your favorites."

Chat managed a smile. Ladybug knew it wasn't that sincere, but the girls didn't notice.

\- "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." -

"They are. Thanks." he said, as he sat on the white picnic blanket.

Ladybug and Queen Bee looked at each other. It was time.

"Okay, we're going to go..." Queen Bee said.

\- "I'll leave you to it." -

"Have fun." Ladybug said.

The heroines leap until they are out of sight, and while Queen Bee chuckles at what had just happened, Ladybug sat down, her world and her mind spinning again.

"Ladybug, what's wrong?" everyone kept saying that, and she was glad they did. She didn't hesitate in telling Queen Bee, she knew she would understand.

"I'm against this."

Queen Bee's smile went away as Ladybug's lips moved. Her face suddenly comprehensive.

"I knew you did love him..." she quietly said, while taking Ladybug's hands in hers. She gave her an understanding look, and it somehow calmed Ladybug. "But, what I don't understand." she paused to breathe. "If you love Chat Noir, why did you agree to this? Why didn't you tell her you love him? She would have stepped away, you know her."

And the third reason she was missing when she was talking to Tikki all those days ago came to her mind.

\- Number 3: -

\- "I know my sister like I know my own mind,

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.

If I tell her that I love him, she'd be silently resigned

He'd be mine.

She would say 'I'm fine'" -

She wiped the tear in her left cheek away before she started talking.

"That's exactly why, Bee. I know Volpina too well, and I know it would break up her heart."

Queen Bee was about to talk, maybe to tell her she was suffering what she feared Volpina would, but she raised a hand.

"Let me finish." she closed her eyes and breathed, trying not to start with the tears again. "Volpina's too kind for this world. She's going to be a good girlfriend. You and I know we could never find anyone, Bee, anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him she would back off. She'd understand, she knows how rules are.

And though she is aware our bond won't ever break, she still made this whole thing up for her and Chat. If I told her, she would say 'I'm fine', but we both know-

\- She'd be lying -

She deserves to be happy. And If that happiness comes tied with my heartbreak it's fine, really. It's nothing I can't take."

Just as Tikki, Queen Bee couldn't say anything to contradict her words. She just leaned in and hugged Ladybug.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Chat Noir and Volpina became closer., went from friendship to 'something else'. They were soon flirty around each other. Queen Bee would take patrol route one, Ladybug would take patrol route two, and 'lovebugs', as Queen Bee called them, would take three and four together. They always ended up laughing, and kissing, and hugging, infront of the yellow and red heroes. Queen Bee kept quiet until she had to lend Ladybug her shoulder so she could cry in peace.

When Chat Noir stopped calling Ladybug 'his lady', she didn't have any tears left to cry.

One day, though, when Chat Noir and Ladybug were left alone by the rest of the gang, he popped a subject she never thought he would actually ask. He was too good to be that cruel.

"I'm going to ask Volpina to be my girlfriend, LB." he said interrupting the silence that surrounded them. Even the city was too quiet.

She tried to smile. "That's great news, Chat. I'm glad you're happy."

"Who told you I was happy?" he started to sound angry.

"You seem happy."

"It's called acting, you should try it some day."

"I've acted my secrets up for two years, thank you." she snapped.

"I can't understand you, Ladybug. I swear to god I've tried. But, you know what? I've had enough of this. I want you to tell me what the hell has been going on with you lately and I want the truth. You always say 'you're okay'" he imitates her voice, clearly angry. "but I know you are not okay. What. Is. Wrong?"

He left his place beside her to climb up over her. He held her shoulders while looking at her with a demanding face.

"It's nothing." she looked down.

"You've been acting weird about me since you had that 'talk' with Volpina. Did she threaten you or something? What happened, Ladybug?"

"Nothing" her voice cracked at the end of her quiet phrase. Tears threatened to leave her eyes after she had thought she was left with none.

He took her chin with his fingers and lifted it so her gaze would encounter his.

\- "But when I fantasise at night, it's Alexanders eyes." -

"You know you can tell me anything, Ladybug. You'll always have me."

She chuckled.

\- "As I romantize what might have been if I hadn't sized-" -

"I've already lost you."

His expression softened. He sighed.

"I won't do it."

"You will. You'll ask Volpina to be your girlfriend." she interrupted.

\- "Him up so quickly." -

"Why are you doing this?" he asks

"I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy. You will only be happy with her."

"I don't believe so. You are hurting, Ladybug, I-" he's eyes watered too.

"Promise me you'll do it, Chat. You'll do it for me. Will you, mon chaton?"

\- "At least my dear Eliza's his wife." -

"I will." he said as one single tear left his right eye.

She wiped that tear away, still looking at his hurting green eyes.

\- "At least I keep his eyes in my life." -

That was only three days ago. But now, she had come back to reality. She had come back to her place in the stage. She kept her fake smile in her lips.

\- "To the groom!" -

"So let's raise our glasses for out new couple!" she cheered "Chat Noir-"

\- "To the bride!" -

"And Volpina!" every citizen under the tower clapped their hands in joy. Genuine happiness in their faces.

\- "From your sister," -

"From Queen Bee, from me, your best friend, and everyone here!" Ladybug held hugged Queen Bee's shoulder after the black-striped hero stood up to join Ladybug next to the microphone. Ladybug appreciated the hand that caressed her back in comprehension and sorrow.

\- "Who is always at your side!" -

'Come on, Mari, just a few more words' she encouraged herself in her mind.

"Everyone who has and will follow you on our adventure saving Paris!" the crowd shouted and cheered on her words.

\- "To your union!" -

"For you to always stay together, no matter what!" Queen Bee helped her fake speech. She could barely hold her tears now.

\- "And the hope that you provide" -

"Yeah! And let you seek for more adventures together!"

"Which kind of adventures are you referring to, Mr. Mayor? Don't tell me you're encouraging two teens to-" Volpina teased.

Everyone laughed. Marinette's fake laughter felt sour.

"Of course not!"

\- "May you always!" -

"And may you always!" Ladybug shouted, and the crowd followed her words as they joined Ladybug's glass over their heads.

\- "Be satisfied" -

"Be satisfied" the crowd went on with their cheering. Happiness was needed now that new threads were chasing their powers. Ladybug kept her fake smile with pride. No one must see you faltering.

\- And I know, she'll be happy as his bride -

Volpina left her chair and raced to embrace Ladybug in a hug. Tears of happiness flowing her face.

"That was a beautiful speech, LB. Thank you" she said, now looking her at the eye. "For everything."

It was the first time after four months Marinette's smile was sincere.

"It's no problem. You are happy, it's all that matters."

Volpina nodded, and Ladybug nodded back.

\- "And I know-" -

Ladybug went back to her seat. Speeches went on, and when the celebration was over Chat catched her before she could go home to cry again. He had an envelope in his hands. He offered it to her.

"Read this when you arrive home." he said.

"Chat, what's in this?"

"Just read it, bugaboo." he winked.

When she got home, she used a pair of scissors from her desk to open it.

'My dearest love,

I shall never understand what you mean most of the time. I shall never understand the reasons of your decisions, and I, over all, shall never understand why you are hiding your feelings towards our feelings for each other and my compromise.

I must clear out I do understand something. You are heartbroken. And so am I.

We are conscious we are taking wrong paths to reach happiness, but we still aren't doing anything to prevent it. We are pushing ourselves to fall into a hole we soon won't be able to come out. And I'm afraid.

I'm afraid because I love you more than anything that has an existence on this, the world that we must protect. There's no other type of words to explain what I feel towards you than 'a pure and true love'. It's complete devotion, it's adoration. It's love.

The feeling that makes me wake up every morning, because I know I'll see you at the end of each day. It is the feeling that makes me want to fight for our believes, because I know that I will always share my fight with you. It'll always be our fight. It has been only us since the very beginning.

I'll figure out my way out of the mess I have put myself in. I'll find a way to get to you without getting anyone's feelings unconsidered. I'll find a way to do it, I promise.

I know you care about her very much. I know you want her to be happy. But, my dearest, Ladybug: If we put everybody's feelings over our own, then when shall we be happy?

I will continue to fight our fight. I'll continue our journey to win the war. But I can't continue without you, and you are breaking apart. If you break apart, then my very soul will go with yours.

I'll stop your suffering. I'll find a way. I am going to find a way for us to be together. And I'm not going to stop until I conquer my purpose.

\- "He will never be satisfied" -

Yours forever,

Chat Noir'

Marinette goes over the letter over, and over, and over again until she finally finds the final piece of the puzzle they've been unconsciously trying to complete over the past years. His handwriting.

It wasn't the same as always. Chat Noir's handwriting had always been straight, plain, capital letters, and it didn't match the beautiful cursive that had written the hopeful letter.

A name popped in her mind, and an Art Project's tittle art after it.

Two days later. after school, Marinette's eyes (which had bags under it) were looking for the person who held the name that had been wondering her mind. When he saw him, she ran desperately.

"Whoa, are you alright? You seem tired." he said. Oh, Adrien, nice as always. He did seem tired too.

"You were right." she whispered, as she held the letter and it's envelope, handing them over to Adrien.

He looked at her in disbelief. She tiredly smiled.

"- I will never be satisfied. -"


End file.
